Gouenji Yuka
Gouenji Yuka (豪炎寺 由香) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. She is the ace striker and captain of Kidokawa Seishuu, and an ace striker of Inazuma Japan. 'Profile' 'Inazuma Eleven (game)' *''"A cool captain renowned as a legendary striker."'' 'Background' When Yuka was young, she was shown to be a talented player. Her parents would often come to her games to cheer for her. They said that she had a talent for soccer and they were tremendously happy for it. However, after her mother's death, it was as if her father became a completely different person. He wants Yuka to quit soccer and become a doctor. Yuka and her father have been arguing about this ever since. Right before the finals in the Football Frontier last year between Kidokawa Seishuu and Teikoku, Yuka's sister, Yuuka, had an accident and was in a coma ever since. After this, her father grew even worse. Yuuka was hospitalized in Inazuma General Hospital, where Yuka's father worked. Yuka thought that if she hadn't played soccer, the accident wouldn't have happened to Yuuka, and wondered how she can simply relax and play soccer when she is suffering. Yuka keeps an amulet made by Yuuka, and swore that until she wakes up, she wouldn't play soccer. 'Appearance' She has black eyes and fiery white, braided hair and a partially pointed spike on the right side of her head. 'Personality' She's cool and calm at most situations. She cares deeply for her sister and has a strong passion for soccer. When one of her team members aren't doing well, she kicks the soccer ball hard at them. And when they look at her in surprise, she makes them realize their mistake and corrects them. This shows that she takes interest in other people and understands their feelings and shares their sorrow and happiness at all times. In the manga, she is portrayed more mysterious. After she was made captain, she still wanted to quit the club, as because the soccer club itself was not functioning well, and that the defense was not good as well. 'Plot' 'Season 1' Yuka's sister, Yuuka, was in a coma because of Kageyama's interference to stop her from playing against Teikoku. She keeps an amulet made by her, and vowed to never play soccer again. But then she was struck by Junko's "never give up" attitude telling her that her sister would have wanted her to play soccer the most, she then regains her passion for the game. She changes her promise to become the champion of the Football Frontier. She is first not accepted by the Mukata triplets, but later, when they sees Yuka working hard to complete Flame Drop, their respect for her as a captain and the ace striker of Kidokawa Seishuu grows, and the triplets do not accept anybody other than Yuka as Kidokawa's ace striker. 'Season 2' In season 2, she offered to help Raimon during a match against Aliea Academy. Together once again, they finally beat Epsilon Remastered. 'Season 3' In season 3, she was a candidate to join Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan, and was placed in the B-team, Kidou Megumi's team and got in. She makes a new hissatsu with Hiroto and Toramaru between The Empire even though they lose 2-1. Later she followed the white team into the depths of hell to the Demon's Gate. Then afterward she and Inazuma Japan were fighting against The Kingdom, and she got the 2nd point for Inazuma Japan, with Someoka and Hiroto in a chain shoot consisting of their individual hissatsu. She scored a goal with Toramaru using Tiger Storm against Team Garshield. She along with Toramaru and Junko scored the winning goal for Inazuma Japan against Little Gigant in the finals using Jet Stream which broke through Rococo's Tamashii The Hand. 'Plot (GO)' In Inazuma Eleven GO, she appeared in Matsukaze Yuka's flashback, when she saved her life by kicking a soccer ball to the piles of wood that were falling on top of her. She had done this during the time she was under hiding from Raimon. And when Yuka picked up the ball, it is seen with the Raimon emblem on it, proving how much she actually respected the team. She actually became Yuka's idol and made her passionate for soccer like she is now, 10 years later. It was shown in Episode 011 (GO) that Mitsuki and her brother also wanted to be good at soccer like her 'Movie' In the movie she learns Maximum Fire and use Prime Legend with Megumi. 'Game Appearance' 'Hissatsu' *'SH' Spiral Screw *'SH' Spiral Storm *'SH' Crossfire (Anime) *'SH' Flame Tornado *'SH' Forest Fire *'OF' Heat Tackle (Game) *'SH' Flame Drop *'SH' Maximum Fire (Movie) *'DF' Quick Draw (Game) *'SH Prime Legend' '(Movie) 'Relationships *Gouenji Yuuka (younger sister) *Gouenji Shuuya (older twin brother) 'Trivia' *'炎' in Gouenji (豪炎寺) is Japanese for fire. *She is left footed when kicking, but in three hissatsu, she shoots with the right foot. *It is revealed in the Drama CD that she makes delicious takoyaki, but she doesn't make it in front of Urabe Rika, stating that "she still values her life." *He has a character song titled "Burning Song". *Her seiyuu, Jou Masako, is also the seiyuu for Gouenji Yuuka and the Inazuma Eleven GO version. *Many fans think that Yuka and Yuuka are the same person. Category:Female OCs Category:Other Schoos Category:Captain Category:Inazuma Japan Category:FFI Category:FF Category:Original